


Good Little Boys

by Oversoul159



Series: Bad Mothers Verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Inflation, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets Sakura's help getting Bolt to... open up for her. You know, biblically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverstark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=foreverstark).



> I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, but please MIND THE TAGS.
> 
> This story contains rape (a mother and her buddy raping her son). This is not something that the author condones in real life. This is just smut for fun.
> 
> I may or may not add new chapters to this but am marking it complete for now since it stands well alone.

If there was anyone that could commiserate with Sakura about her… issues with Sarada, she figured it would be Hinata. Hinata was non judgmental in a way that was rarely seen in...well, anyone.

So, upon finding out that her (still comatose) daughter is maybe, sort of, probably pregnant, she figured it was time to bare her soul to someone.

Hinata greeted her with a wide smile and a hug, quickly guiding her inside and getting her settled with tea and cookies.

“So,” Hinata murmured, smiling gently around the rim of her cup, “You seem worried. Is everything alright?”

Sakura’s eyes shifted away and back as she tried to figure out a decent way to put into words just how _phenomenally_ she’d fucked up.

“I may have… gotten Sarada pregnant…” she said carefully.

Hinata blinked slowly, eyebrows rising up high. Her eyes flickered down towards Sakura’s crotch and back up again. “Uh… manually?” she asked.

It took all of her self control not to snort with a mix of surprise and amusement. “Yeah. And, very recently.”

Hinata let out a soft noncommittal hum and set down her cup of half finished tea. She sat with her hands folded in her lap for a moment before nodding slowly. “Okay. And… So what was that like?”

“Finding out Sarada was pregnant?” she asked in confusion.

Hinata looked away, scratching at her nose lightly and looking nervous for the first time since Sakura’d gotten there. “No, um. What was it like… doing that with her?” she asked. And she was _blushing_ , her fair skin making the flush of it all the more obvious.

Sakura leaned forward slightly in her seat and tried not to look too interested. “Why?”

Hinata startled and let out a small squeak. “Ah! No reason! I was just...trying to get into your head! Yes, that’s all!” she said, arms flapping as she tried and failed to compose herself.

Which was not subtle at _all_.

Sakura couldn’t help her amused smirk. “Himawari or Bolt?” she asked, tone light.

“What?”

“Which one have you been _thinking_ about?”

Hinata blushed darkly and looked around as if expecting one of her family members to pop out from the woodwork. She swallowed thickly and looked away for a long moment. “Bolt,” she admitted shyly. “I mean, he just looks so _much_ like Naruto did when he was younger and with Naruto himself always so busy now…”

Sakura got up and closed the distance between them, placing a firm hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “I’ll be honest. It was amazing. I just… I could just do her for _hours_ , you know?” Sakura leaned back and let out a soft sheepish laugh. “I actually did once. On our most recent free day I just stayed home all day, just fucking load after load into her. Didn’t bother to clean her up between goes, didn’t even bother to pull out once! I just kept filling her and it was the best thing that I’d ever felt!”

Hinata stared up at her with wide eyes, not so subtly crossing her legs to hide the growing bulge there. “And she just… took it?”

Sakura didn’t bother to hold in her snort this time. “She didn’t really have a choice,” she admitted.

Hinata sighed softly, her shoulders slumping slightly. “Well, I can’t exactly put Bolt into a coma. Nor would I want to! I just… it’d be so wrong, though.”

Sakura bit her lip as she watched her friend. She had come here hoping to get (gently) reprimanded and discouraged from using her little girl as a glorified cum dumpster and now she was trying to help her friend figure out a good way to do the very same thing to her own son. It didn’t help that just talking about this had gotten Sakura herself half hard and straining her panties under her dress.

“You can always try drugging him a couple times a week, you know? Then work your way up from blowjobs to actual sex. Oh! Well, I guess you can’t really do it at night when Naruto’s around.”

Hinata shook her head. “No, it’d be fine. Naruto’s a pretty deep sleeper. I could probably…” She shivered sharply, rubbing at her fully thickened cock through her pants. “I could probably fuck Bolt right on top of him without waking him up. I could probably make use Bolt’s mouth to work Naruto’s cock as I fucked him, get him to cum all over our little boy’s face…”

Hinata closed her eyes tightly, voice increasingly breathy as she undid her pants and pulled her leaking dick out, stroking it hard and fast. Sakura herself had closed her eyes, a hand rubbing at her cock over her panties but under her dress. “If I drugged him hard enough, I would probably have time to _really_ stretch him out, get both of our cocks in his ass, and just fill him over and over and-”

“Mom?”

Both women’s eyes shot open, startled. Not only had they not noticed Bolt entering the room, they certainly hadn’t noticed him coming up to stand just behind them. Hinata stood up sharply, unthinking, and swirled around to face him.

A little too fast actually, if the way her cock swung out to slap her very alarmed son across the face, leaving a trail of precum in it’s wake, was any indication.

Bolt’s eyes went wide, darting from mother’s face to the fat cock resting _on his face_ , and gasped.

Gasped right against Hinata’s cock. She really couldn’t be blamed for way her dick spasmed. Or the way it suddenly started shooting her thick cream all over the boy’s face and hair. Or the way she grabbed him by the back of his head when he tried to pull away to keep him right in the line of fire, allowing her jizz to coat his face, hair and the front of his shirt.

And, really, once that had happened, Hinata really couldn’t have been expected to do anything other than just hold her son still when Sakura walked around Hinata’s chair to stand her, jerking off her own heavy load all over the poor boy (and specifically aiming for Bolt’s mouth when he sputtered and tried to protest).

Because Hinata was a good friend, after all. And that was what good friends do.

Bolt gasped sharply, coughing up some of the jizz that had managed to make its way down his throat. He started rubbing at the just _alarming_ amount of jizz on his face with his sleeve. “Mom! What the- what’s going on with you guys?!” he shouted.

The women glanced at each other and then offered him sheepish smiles. Hinata reached down and placed a hand on his head, carding her fingers through his stained hair. “So sorry, Bo-kun! We just… couldn’t help it, you know? I just…” she reached down with her free hand and took his hand in her own. Instead of the comforting squeeze he’d been expecting, she brought his hand up over to her dick and wrapped it around her still hard slab of flesh. She closed her eyes and started jerking herself off with it.

Bolt tried to yank his back to no avail. “Mom! What are you- stop it! Let me go!” he shouted. He tried stepping back to put his whole body into the attempt to pull himself away, only to back right into Sakura who had moved while he’d been distracted.

“Now, Bolt,” she said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder and rutting against his him, grinding her cock against his other arm, “Sometimes people have needs. And it’s just _really, really hard_ to not take care of them, you know? And now we really need you to take care of it. Don’t you want to be a good boy, Bolt?”

“No! I think I’m good, so just, let go! Take care of each other and leave me out of it!” He shouted, bucking against her and finally managing to jerk himself out of his mom’s hand and away from her cock. He stumbled a couple steps back, staring at them with wide eyes.

When he finally turned and made a run for it, he didn’t get all that far at all.

Hinata couldn’t very well let Bolt get away to tell anyone (let alone her _husband_ ) about what had happened. So she kind of _panicked_ , dashing forward and tackling her son to the ground.

She hadn’t really thought that plan through, to be honest. And it wasn’t like she was a trained athlete. So instead of tackling him around the middle, she essentially just jumped onto him.

And lying on top of him, with her still fattened cock pressed right up against her son’s pert ass, the boy wiggling and struggling underneath her, unintentionally grinding his ass right up against her dick, working more and more precome from the tip.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly and whined softly, reaching down and underneath her to grab hold of the waistband of Bolt’s pants and underwear and yanked them down.

In for a penny, in for a pound, after all.

“Mom, mom, please, don’t! Just, come on, you don’t have to do this. Please, just-”

But she was already lining her leaking cock up with his virgin asshole and forcibly pushing her way in. Bolt gasped sharply and Hinata keened, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she made her way in deeper and deeper inside of her son’s warm hole. Each push got him clamping down around her cock even tighter, milking more and more of her copious precum into him and making it easier and easier to move her cock in and out of him.

That didn’t change the fact that his mother’s dick was irritatingly large and that took two painfully long minutes for her to bury that meat inside of him, ignoring his protests and pleas. Hinata moaned loudly, lifting her hips up a couple inches and then simply letting go, allowing gravity to drive her back deep into him.

Sakura came to kneel down next to them, her cock now free and her dressed tied around her waist. She licked her lips and stroked herself, shivering at the cries and whines that Bolt was letting out. She couldn’t tell if Hinata was actively ignoring the boy or if she was so lost in her own pleasure (gripping Bolt’s hips and rutting in and out of him, short and quick like a dog humping his bitch).

“H-hey, Hinata. We should probably quiet him down a bit, right? I could, you know, muffle him a bit if you wanted…” she offered, really far too sheepish for someone that was jerking their cock as quick as she was.

It took a moment for Hinata to lift her head, eyes bleary though she didn’t so much as pause as she continued to fuck him. “What? Y-yes, of course! It’s the least I could offer for your help,” she managed.

Sakura really didn’t need to be told twice.

Bolt, too focused on the pain of having his ass stretched open uselessly wide to pay attention to really anything else, gasped sharply when his head was jerked up by his hair. Which made it all too easy for Sakura to drive her own cock into the boy’s mouth.

Bolt sputtered and jerked around the dick in his mouth, causing Sakura to grip his hair tighter and buck her hips. “Fuck, his mouth’s almost as nice as Sarada’s!” she moaned. Bolt’s head shot up at those words, his eyes wide. Though not for long, because Sakura was pressing down on the back of his head to force the tip of her cock into his throat.

He immediately starting gagging hard on her cock, his asshole clamping down on his mother and driving both women to orgasm. Hinata threw her head back, her nails digging into the flesh of Bolt’s asscheeks as she thrust two final times and let out a sharp gasp. Sakura forced herself even deeper into her own tight cock sleeve, working against the gagging trying to push her back out. Mere seconds later found Bolt being filled with thick hot jizz from both ends. He jerked and spasmed, clutching at Sakura’s hips as things started to blacken around the edges of his vision.

The thing was, Sakura wanted to let him go, she really did. But despite his weakening struggles, he was still gagging so hard around her cock, as if he wanted nothing more than to jerk _every single drop_ of her thick cum into his stomach. But, even if she wasn’t a good mother, she was still as decent friend. She couldn’t very well force a friend’s son to black out on her dick, after all.

So she started pulling her still spewing dick back slowly out of his throat. She had backed up just enough that only the tip was still inside him, only in his mouth. It was already filling that small space, his cheeks bulging with it because his lips were wrapped so tightly around her cock.

Bolt was feeling something almost like relief.

That is, right up until he was being shoved right back down, balls deep back onto that thick cock. Sakura gasped at that, certainly not complaining, and looked up. Hinata had a hand on the back of Bolt’s head, holding him down on Sakura’s cock.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Bolt! Please, I’m almost done, just need you tight like that for a little bit longer!” she cried out, hips still jerking as she worked the last few cups of her sperm into his battered hole.

Bolt was only barely conscious when his mother finally released him and allowed Sakura to finally pull her cock free of the poor boy’s mouth. Bolt flopped down to the floor once she released him, coughing up cups of her seed, though not nearly enough to put a dent in the bulge from the semen that filled his stomach and intestines.

Sakura stood up slowly and glanced at Hinata who was sitting back on her heels, half of her softening cock still buried in Bolt’s ass. She let out a slow sigh and blinked slowly up at Sakura. “That was amazing,” she breathed.

Sakura laughed lightly. “I don’t know if Bolt’s going to be willing to allow you to fuck him again after this.”

“It’s fine. I can probably just drug him next time. Just have to keep Naruto from finding out, that’s all.”

Bolt coughed and whined softly at that. He jerked his hips slightly in an attempt to pull away. He reached up behind him and pushed weakly at Hinata’s stomach, trying to get him off of her. “No,” he gasped out weakly, “don’t want you in me…”

Hinata gripped his hip with one hand, the other stroking his back gently. “Come on now, Bo-kun! Himawari is too young and your dad’s always so busy! I need you to take care of me. Can’t you? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

He let out a sound that was almost a growl and tried to crawl away again. Hinata sighed softly, pulling him back towards her.

Sakura watched them argue with a mix of mild concern and amusement. From where she stood it was easy for her to see what was about to happen even before those two did.

Bolt tried to pull away and then Hinata pulled him back. Bolt tried to pull away again and Hinata pulled him back again. And again and again. Neither of them realizing that their actions were just working Hinata back to hardness again.

She couldn’t bring herself to warn them.

Bolt noticed first, suddenly stilling. He looked back at his mother over his shoulder with wide eyes. “Are you… you’re hard again?!” he asked sharply.

Hinata looked down at her cock, and sure enough, she was just as hard as when they’d started. “Oh! Sorry, but you kept… it’s your fault for squeezing me like that! I would have softened up completely if you’d just stayed still!” she protested.

Which was… technically true.

“Mom… please, not again.”

“Shush, it’ll be easier this time, you’re already all stretched out. Just let me…” Hinata shifted into a seated position, moving Bolt with her, and started bucking her hips again, bouncing him up and down on her lap. Bolt closed his eyes tightly, putting a hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up the jizz that was threatening to rise up with each thrust.

Sakura watched them with a smile, lazily stroking her own cock back to life, simply for having nothing better to do.

Bolt panted softly, allowing himself to slump back against his mother and just let her do what she wanted. It wasn’t as if he had the strength to fight her at this point.

And it was… good for Hinata. But she had to admit she missed the tightness that had come with Bolt choking on Sakura’s cock. She glanced in her friend’s direction and bit her lips. “He’s, um. A little loose. Is there anything…”

Sakura blinked. “Oh, well you could try pushing something else up there alongside. I bought a couple dildos for Sarada. I’d have brought them if I’d known this was going to happen.”

Hinata pouted before her gaze fell to Sakura’s cock. She stared at it for a long moment before meeting Sakura’s eyes again. Sakura blinked and then her eyes widened in realization.

Well, she wasn’t going to say no to that.

Bolt really couldn’t have ever expected (or been prepared for) Sakura’s cock forcing its way into his asshole alongside his mother’s.

He couldn’t have expected having to spend nearly an hour impaled on both of their dicks, the women taking their time to enjoy his asshole.

He couldn’t have expected that they would have forgotten to pull out, just bucking their hips and filling him with what felt like gallons of jizz in addition to the ones that were already filling him.

Couldn’t have expected passing out and waking up clean and sore in his own bed (no doubt hours later, from the darkness outside his window) to the feeling of his mother’s cock filling him with her seed again, whimpering softly from where his face was buried in his pillow.

Couldn’t have expected waking up again later and hearing his mother outside his room, letting his father know that he was feeling just a bit under the weather, and that, as his loving mother, she would be staying back to _take good care of him_.

Bolt really could not have expected that skipping class and coming home early one day would mean he’d find himself spending the next day bedridden with his mother coming in to take him for a ride four separate times during the day, leaving him to fall back asleep in a puddle of her jizz and only cleaning him up an hour before she was to leave to pick Himawari up.

He really wished his mother wasn’t just so _bad_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)


End file.
